SPICE ! : ( Len x Rin ) LEMON
by XxStoryLoverxX
Summary: Based On Len kagamine 's Song "Spice" Len Goes through many stages to keep his love for his twin sister a secret . Although Len Sleeps with Lots of different Woman , He only has one in his heart . Rin Kagamine
1. Chapter 1

_I Was always a BIG BIG BIG fan of this song *0* i Swear Len Sama looks f*cking amazing and Sexya asf in this Music video . I Just love his personality being that way . so I decided to make a fanfiction based on the song xD It may be a bit different so inform me on anything i have wrong Okay ? hehe C:_

"Len Sama .." Moaned Lenka as Len shoved his manhood inside her "You like that dont you ?" Asked Len with an Evil Smile. "Yes .. Mnhh .. Len sama .." The girl replied . " Heh , You girls are always this easy" said len as he struck in harder . Just then Len's Phone Rung . len reached for his phone and answered . " Hello ?" asked a woman . It was Miku ."Where are you and where have you been ?" she asked . Len Covered the Lenka's mouth and she silently moaned . "Just here and there , whats the matter ?" asked Len giving a side smile . "rumors been saying that You've been to a love hotel with other girls"said Miku . "What ? A Love hotel ?" laughed Len . he struck even Harder inside the lenka Fondling her breasts . "You know you're my Number 1 , i Will always love you . Only you " Replied Len . He didnt mean it . "Really ? i knew it ! Len sama isnt the type of person to do that " said Miku in relief . "Well then , I have to go , Catch ya later at 8 ?" said Len as he smirked . "Y-yes Please Len sama .. " said Miku blushing . Soon after , the call ended . Len Threw it phone across the room and lifted the Lenka's leg up . They changed position . "All girls are like this " He thought . " they are so easy . they fall for looks and tricks " thought Len . He Closed his eyes and Imagined His twin sister , Rin . Her Flawless yellow hair and her fair skin . Len sucked on her neck giving her a hickey "Ahha .. Len Sama ! More .. Please !" the Lenka Shouted . Just then Len came back to reality . He Slowly Stopped moving and pushed lenka aside . "Len Sama ?" asked Lenka . Len reached for his clothes and headed for the bathroom . "Thats it for today" he said .

When Len got home it was 8:56 Pm . "Len ! Where have you been ?!" yelled Rin . Len didnt answer . he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the couch . "Len ! Answer me right now ! Dont you know how late it is ?!" yelled Rin Once again . Len rolled his eyes . "Oh im terribly sorry for coming home late . i had to study at a friend's house " he said mimicking at what Rin would say all the time . "Eh ?! Studying ? Where are your books ?! How can you study without any books ?!" yelled Rin furious . Len Got up the couch and went inside his room . "Nothing that concerns you " He said . Rin gave Len a confused look . Len closed his bedroom door and laid on his bed . he closed his eyes , and for a moment he saw Rin . "Len .. Make me yours .. I want to be yours only .." She said . Len reached out his hand towards her then remembered it wasnt real . Just then Len's phone rang . "hello ?" He answered . "Len sama .. What happened to meeting me at 8 ?" Asked Miku . "Oh komedosai , I forgot" Said Len rolling his eyes . He heard footsteps next to his door . Len opened his bedroom door just a bit to peek at Rin . She was on the phone ... With Kaito . "Kaito .. " She said in a sexual tone . "Why cant she say my name like That ? Why only kaito ?" He thought . Len Closed his door in anger . " I'll be there in a bit " He replied . He Ended the call and and grabbed his jacket . Len slammed the door open and walked out . "Eh ? Len ? Where are you going ?" Asked Rin . Len didnt answer . len slipped on his shoes and slammed the door shut .

Len rang the door bell of The Hatsune Household . Miku Answered . She was Wearing Black laced bras and panties . Len slipped His fingers into Miku's panties . "I've been waiting" replied Miku as she touched Len's hair . Len kicked the door closed and pinned Miku to the wall . He Licked Her neck and Fondled with her Breasts . "Mnhh Len sama .. " Moaned Miku . The more Len touched Miku , the more he imagined it was Rin . He was Fondling Rin's breasts , Licking her neck , Kissing her , He was doing everything he wanted with her . "Rin.. " Moaned Len as he Bit Miku's Ear . " Rin ?" asked Miku . Len Opened his eyes . "Why are you calling Rin's name ?" asked Miku . Len Stopped . "Are we going to have sex or not ?" asked Len in an anger tone . Miku nodded and decided to forget she heard Rin's name instead of her's . The rest of the night , Len spent making Love to Miku .


	2. Chapter 2

_How was last chapter ? Im not really good with Ecchi scenes . Sorry . IF you have any ideas on how i could make things more ecchi please TELL ME . Im Not really experienced With Writing Ecchi Stories so it may not be as ecchi as you thought . Anyways PLEASE ENJOYY ~ 3_

The next morning , Len got a phone call from Rin . "Len ? Where were you the whole night ?!" yelled Rin through the phone . Len rolled his eyes and Ended the call . he Laid on his pillow. "Why cant you love me ?" he thought . Len raised his hands and ran a finger across Miku's hair . But when he did , it wasnt Miku , It was Rin . he imagined Rin once again . Len Shook his head and looked again . "Len sama ?" asked Miku as she slowly woke up . Len Looked away and Got up . He grabbed his School clothes from yesterday and Left the room . Len put on his clothes as he made himself breakfast . "Ano .. Len sama .." asked Miku . "What is it ?" Asked Len . "Why did you moan your own sister's name ?" asked Miku . Len stopped making breakfast and glared at Miku . "Its not your buisness , Slut " He muttered . Miku silenced and ran to her room in tears . Len went back to making himself breakfast and left as soon as he was finished .

When Len Got home , He realized that Rin had already left for school . Len took off his shoes and walked towards Rin's room . Len Laid on Rin's bed enjoying her scent . It was a Lovely smell . He turned and realized that Rin's drawer was half open . He stood up and walked over to it . Len slowly opened the drawer only to find that it was full of Rin's Panties and Bras . " What was she thinking ? Leaving her Drawer half open like this " He thought to himself . Len had an urge to Smell Rin's panties but he held it in . Len closed the drawer and walked out of the room . He stared at a painting on the wall . It was a family portrait . Their parents who had abandoned them from age 12 , Were in the back smiling as Rin and Len Sat up in the front . As He put on his shoes , he noticed a brand new picture frame in the kitchen . It showed Rin Smiling wearing a golden flower crown. Len stared at Rin's face and leaned in on the painting . He lightly kissed the painting and whispered , "I Love you Rin"

At School , Len stayed in his seat flirting with Neru and Haku . "Len .." Moaned Neru and len Ran his fingers across Neru's chest . "Len .. Touch me here .. " said haku in a sexual tone taking Len's hand and reaching it towards her Breasts . "Ladies .. Cool Down" Muttered Len . They giggled . Len looked to his Right , only to find kaito and Rin together by the window . Kaito touched Rin's ears as She blushed . This made Len rage . Len Whispered Into Both Neru and haku's ears . "Meet me tonight behind the bar" He whispered . Neru and haku both blushed and Nodded .

After School , Len got ready to leave . He walked past the Nurse's Office but heard a Moan . Len's eyes widened . He stepped back and took a peek . "K-kaito .." Moaned Rin as kaito Undid Her bra . "You know i cant hold back any longer" Moaned kaito as he Licked Rin's breasts . Len was Furious . "Why .. " he thought . Len Closed the door and Walked out . Haku and Neru were both waiting for his behind the bar . Len gave them both a Kiss on the neck and Lead them to a Love hotel . In the hotel , Len sat on the couch and watched as Haku Stripped and Neru pleasured him . "Do you like it Len Sama ?" Asked Haku . "Yes .. Very much .." Said Len . Len Undid His uniform and started to undo neru's Clothing . " Len sama .. Mnhh " Moaned Neru . "Len sama .. Do me too" Moaned haku as She Sat next to Him . Len smirked and kissed haku . "Fools" he thought . As Len Closed His eyes , he imagined he was kissing Rin . He imagined it was Rin pleasuring him . He imagined it was Him Doing it with Rin and not kaito . Anger started to build up inside Len . Len Undid His pants and Shoved his manhood inside Haku . "Ahh .. Len Sama .. So Sudden .. Mnhh .. Ahhm" Moaned haku . Neru Went behind Haku and started to Fondle with her Breasts . The more Len thought about Kaito and rin , the more he kept getting mad . To relieve his anger , Len Pounded hard inside haku and Fingered Neru Until they were worn out . "Len sama ! So Rough .. Ahmm !" Moaned Neru . The Night went on Longer as Len continued to play with them .

It was 5:30 in the morning when Len woke up . He looked to his side . Neru and haku both laid next to eachother . Len smirked and stood up . Len turned on the shower and stepped inside . he imagined Rin Next to him . "Rin .. Why cant you Love Me ?" He asked . His imagination of Rin didnt answer . She only Stood next to him and Smiled . When len finished showering . He put on his clothes and Left . As Len walked to His house . he saw kaito come out . Len's Eyes Widened . "It cant be.. " he thought . He ran inside and saw Rin making breakfast . She was in her sleep wear . "Len ?" Asked Rin in surprise . Len was Silent . "Did you give him your body ?" asked Len . "What do you mean ?" Asked Rin nervously . Len left to his room in silence . "I Wanted to take your virginity .. Rin .. " he thought to himself . Len Buried his face in his pillow and remembered When they were little . "Len ~!" Yelled Rin . They were both 5 at the time . " What is it Rin ?" Asked Len . "When i grow up , Im going to get married to you !" Said Rin cheerfully . Len Blushed . "Really ?" asked Len . "Of course ! because you're my onii Chan !" rin said . Len was Born about 5 minutes earlier than Rin was . So obviously Len was older Than her . Suddenly there was a knock on len's door . He broke out fro his day dream and opened it . It was Rin . "Len .. Where were you yesterday ?" asked Rin . Len Pinned her to the wall . "len ! Youre hurting me !" yelled rin . Len whispered in her ear , "i was Having Sex with haku and Neru , How about you ? what were you doing ? having sex with kaito ?" Rin struggled loose and slapped Len in the face . "Len !" She yelled . Rin fled the room in tears . Len was silent . "Kome .. " He silently whispered .


	3. Chapter 3

_Omgg Last chapter was INTENSE ! Well .. Hehehe .. Imma make this chapter the chapter you all have been waiting for cx _

Rin Ran to her room and slammed the door. Len Sat on his bed and ran his right hands through his blonde hair. "What have i done ?" Len asked Himself . Len stood up and walked over to Rin's door . "Rin .." Me muttered . Rin Clutched onto her pillow and cried nonstop . "Gomedosai .. I Just .." Len didnt finish . Len Couldnt hold it in any longer . "Rin Let me in" he said . There was no response from Rin . Len Walked over to the kitchen and looked under the cabinets. There was a Key . The key to Rin's Room . Len grabbed it and Unlocked Rin's door . "Yamete !" Yelled Rin as she ran up to the door to push it closed . They both struggled to keep the door open and closed . Len used all his might and pushed the door open . "Doushite ?" asked Rin . "Dont you know how hurt i am?" muttered Rin . "Nani ?" Asked Len . He was Confused . "Could she mean ..." thought Len . "Everyday , you go out and sleep with countless women . dont you ever think about my feelings ?!" yelled Rin as she ran to Len and hit him in the chest. Len was confused . "Did you think .. that i forgot about what i said when we were younger ?" said Rin through tears . "Rin .." Muttered Len . He grabbed Rin's face and wiped her tears . "Im Sorry.." He said . Len leaned in and Kissed Rin on the lips . Rin moaned as a tear came out from the corner of her eye .

Rin pushed Len onto her Bed . "Rin .." Said Len . "Make me yours .. Onii chan" said Rin smiling . Len smiled as he leaned in to kiss her neck . He slowly undid Rin's Sleep wear and fingered her . "Ahha Len.. " Moaned Rin . "What is it ?" asked Len . Rin blushed , "I-its my first time .. so please be gentle" said Rin . "What about Kaito?" asked Len . " He just slept over to keep me company .. we didnt have sex.." said Rin . Len smirked . "Then im your first" he said . Len undid his shirt as he kissed Rin's Body. Finally , Len and Rin and gotten fully naked . "Your breasts have gotten bigger" he said . Rin blushed , " H-hey ! im not the only one that has grown !" she said as she pointed to his Manhood . Len smirked . "Are you ready ?" he asked . Rin nodded . Rin got into a comfortable position as Len got on top . ".. Im going in now .." He said . Rin nodded . As Len Stuck himself inside , Rin clutched onto her pink bed sheets . When Len got fully inside he started moving . "Does it hurt ?" He asked . "No .. Not at all " Rin replied with a smile . "Then Im going to Move fast now" He said . Slowly , Len's hips started getting faster . "Len !" Screamed Rin . Len stopped . "Gomedosai .. I've never done it with a Virgin before .."Said Len blushing . "Just be more gentle" said Rin .

The Next few hours passed by . Rin and Len laid on The bed and stared at eachother . Rin held onto Len's hands . "Aishtemeru Len" She said . "Aishtemeru Rin" replied Len as he kissed Rin . Rin looked at the clock and realized they were late for school . "Len , We're late for school" said Rin . "Do we have to go ?" Asked Len . "Len " said Rin . "Fine" replied Len as He Got out of bed . At school , Len was happier than usual . Len walked to his desk only to find haku and Neru waiting for him . "Len sama .. you left without even saying goodbye " said Neru . Len rolled his eyes and sat on his seat . "len sama ? Is something wrong ?" asked Haku . "Leave me alone" Said Len . "Did we not please you the way you wanted us to ?" asked Neru . "LEAVE ME ALONE !" Yelled Len . Haku and neru silenced . Haku ran over to her seat and sat quietly while Neru walked away . Len Glanced Over to Rin only to see her talking to kaito . Len smirked . "The one she loves is me" he said in his head . Suddenly he saw Kaito grab Len's arm . "You cant do this to me , You can just break up with me !" yelled Kaito . Len ran over and Pulled Rin to his side . "What are you doing to my sister ?" asked Len . Rin Clutched onto Len's arm . Kaito rolled his eyes and let out a "Hmpf" as he walked away . "Are you alright ?" asked Len . "Yeah im fine" replied Rin .After school was Over , Len And Rin hurried Home . "Len ! not so fast !" yelled Rin . "You know i cant wait" replied Len as he smirked .


End file.
